Poker Face
Poker Face by Lady Gaga is a song featured in 3x14, the fpurteenth episode of Season Four. It is sung by Billie with the Cheerios. Lyrics Cheerio Boys: Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Mum mum mum mah Billie (The Cheerios): I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas, please (Hey) Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it, baby, stay with me (I love it) Billie with The Cheerios: Love game intuition play the cards with Spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Billie (Cheerio Boys): Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) Billie (The Cheerios): I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be (Hey) A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it) Billie with The Cheerios: Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun And baby when it's love if its not rough it isn't fun, fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot, show him what I've got Billie (Cheerio Boys): Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) (Mum mum mum mah) Billie: I won't tell you that I love you Kiss or hug you Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin I'm not lying, I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning (Mum mum mum mah) Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out I promise this, promise this Check this hand cause I'm marvelous Billie (The Cheerios): Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Billie with The Cheerios (The Cheerios): Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Billie (The Cheerios): Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face (She's got me like nobody) Billie (Cheerio Boys): P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah) P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face (Mum mum mum mah)